heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rain stuff
wip -female -angry cuz stuff -loyalist to queen, who then revealed she was her mother. -she go 'wat the frick' and flew off -lives in the woods -likes to scare the flip out of people -scales sizzle and spark like embers- yet she has no firescales -hates her nickname (firework, cause of her scales.) -probably likes to murder people. ------------- This fanfiction was created by Rain The FanWing, for the What if Contest. Please put feedback in the comments. Hvitur ran as fast as he could, I can feel them following me, it's only a matter of time. He looked at his precious cargo. "Don't worry, little SkyWing, you'll be fine, you have to be." He felt drips of sweat falling down onto the bare rock. Suddenly, a huge dragon with black eyes and pale yellow and gold scales, covered in scars, thumped down on the stone, Hvitur drew in a breath. "Oh no you don't, IceWing." She kicked him in the gut, and he toppled over as the soldiers drew chains around him. Hvitur was already planning escape, he whipped his tail around, smashing it headfirst into one of his captors. He saw Burn's eyes dart to the flaming red and orange egg, "Ah- one of those coward peacebringers- That must be your SkyWing egg, too bad this dragonet won't make it to hatching." She hissed, it seemed, just for good fun, Burn slashed him on the eye. Hvitur thought it all in his head. He slammed his tail into Burn's face, throwing off the chains. "That's what you think." He jumped off the precipice, flapping his wings, and darting to the caves below. "After him!" Burn screeched, and he heard a burst of wings flapping, but Hvitur was deep in the caves now, sealing off the entrance. A rust-colored SkyWing appeared out of the shadows, torching the darkness. She looked at the scars across his face. "Ran into some trouble?" She mused. "Ha ha," Hvitur said sarcastically, "You think? You never take anything''seriously Kestrel." He bumped her against the shoulder, just then, a blue-green SeaWing burst in. "K-Kestrel? Is that you?" He asked, stuttering. Kestrel stepped forward, growling. "Webs. Did you get the SeaWing egg?" He nodded, revealing a deep azure egg. "B-But Dune- He- He's dead.. Asha too." He lowered his head. Kestrel flared her wings. "''Both of them?" She snarled, whipping her tail in a frenzy. Webs stepped forwards, "But w-wait, the eggs are fine, they m-met up on the way, and got caught in a b-b-battle. D-Dune was k-k-killed, and Asha g-grabbed both the eggs, she made it h-h-here, only to die from in-injuries." Kestrel threw her talons up in the air. "Three dragons to raise five dragonets destined to save the world? We're doomed." Hvitur stood up beside her. "We can do it- we have to." He took the SkyWing egg into the stone cave, where three eggs already sat. Webs put down the azure SeaWing egg next to the MudWing egg, and Hvitur carefully placed down the SkyWing egg. These eggs will save the world, ''Hvitur realized, ''These eggs will be legends... --------------